El heredero del clan Oniwabanshu
by LiHo SaKuRaGi
Summary: Es la hora de que Misao Makimashi pruebe que es la legitima lider de clan oniwabanshu. afrontando los obstaculos que le tiene el destino Capitulo 7 gracias por sus reviews
1. La Noticia

**El heredero del clan Oniwabanshu **

**Escrito por:** LiHo SaKuRaGuI

Este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, espero que les guste y espero que me dejen REVIEWS al correo para cualquier cambio que deseen

Esto va dedicado para las personas que disfrutan de escribir como yo, aunque tengo experiencias con otras series de TV esta es la primera para el anime que mas me gusta. También va para las personas que aman la relación Aoshi x Misao y que aman a Rurouni Kenshin.

Este Fic es Romántico x drama x romance MxA y un poquitico de KxK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El verano, una de las mejores épocas para salir en familia, y Kyoto no era la excepción, todos se encontraba en gran movimiento, como todos los días ya que la temporada exigía mas ellos. El aoiya se encontraba con una nueva alegría. No solo por las buenas ventas del restaurante, si, no porque el heredero del clan oniwabanshu venia en camino.

Okina no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad al darse cuenta de que su ángel estaba embarazada, por fin después de muchos años oiría de nuevo una risa infantil dentro de la casa. Misao se sentía sumamente feliz, pues pensaba que llegaba su papel más importante después de 2 años de matrimonio. El ser madre.

Por fin Aoshi había el paso decisivo en su vida, al demostrarle a Misao su amor por ella, momento que no desaprovecho para después convertirla en su esposa. No quería volver a perder el tiempo como ya lo había hecho en los últimos tres años al solo verla como su protegida. Pero la última conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo le hizo ver y entender mejor la realidad. Ya habían pasado dos años desde su matrimonio con Misao, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca cambiaría lo que sentía en este momento. Y jamás se negaría la oportunidad de volverlo a repetir.

Misao aún se encontraba sorprendida por la noticia, no sabia como se lo diría a Aoshi, seguía recordando la molestia que había tenido en los últimos días, algo que no comento para no confundir a ninguno de sus familiares, pero después del tiempo pensó en la posibilidad y ahora se encontraba buscando la manera de decirle a su esposo que sería padre.

Mi ángel – decía Okina al ver el rostro alegre de la okashira - ¿has pensado en la manera de darle la noticia a Aoshi?

No aún no, aunque pienso que voy a ir al templo hablar con el para darle la noticia y llevarle el té- decía misao mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Misao Muchas felicidades - gritaban a coro el resto de los integrantes de clan oniwabanshu.

Muchas gracias – contestaba entre risas la agasajada.

Espero que pronto celebremos una gran fiesta para la llegada del bebe – decía Okon preparando el te de Misao.

Lo haremos pero después de que le de la noticia a Aoshi.

Aún no se lo has dicho- preguntaban incrédulas las muchas del Aoiya.

No, si me acabo de enterar que ustedes lo saben por el escándalo de Okina

Es que un viejo ya no se puede emocionar al saber que su nieta espera al futuro líder del grupo Oni.

Si, pero no para hacer semejante escándalo, creo que se escucho en todo el barrio

Bueno…Misao aquí esta tu té y buena suerte - decían las chicas mientras que arrastraban a la joven ninja fuera de la cocina.

Pero que les pasa ya no respetan a sus superiores – decía Misao con un risa cómplice mientras se dirigía al templo en donde se encontraba su esposo.

Durante el camino Misao se encontraba más que confundida aún no sabia como decírselo a su esposo, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas choco estrepitosamente contra algo y perdiendo el equilibrio dejo caer la tetera al piso vertiendo todo el contenido al piso. Se levanto pesadamente del piso con la ayuda de la persona con la que acabada de chocar, pero al verlo a la cara se llevo una de las más agradables sorpresas.

Aoshi- alcanzo a responder Misao antes de que Aoshi le diera una de sus pocas pero lindas sonrisas.

En que andas pensando tanto Misao casi te matas

En nada – decía con palabras entrecortadas algo que llamo la atención del okashira

Me estas mintiendo te conozco Misao – decía Aoshi tomando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos.

Es… que no se como decirlo- derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas que pusieron en alerta a Aoshi

Habla de una buena vez Misao, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos- decía Aoshi en su tono serio y frío

Es… que … hoy recibí una noticia que no me esperaba- decía mirando fijamente a su esposo, que cada vez comprendía menos la actitud de su esposa

Por eso estas así… que ocurre – preguntaba Aoshi al ver el cambio en el rostro de su esposa.

No es algo malo, si no que es bueno y tu sabes como soy yo- se excusaba mientras volvía su mirada a la de su esposo

Entonces que es

Es… que

Misao

Esto es difícil…. Pero lo que te quiero decir es … que

Misao!

Vas a hacer papá

Continuara….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS plis


	2. Y comienzan los Problemas

Capitulo 2

No es algo malo, si no que es bueno y tu sabes como soy yo- se excusaba mientras volvía su mirada a la de su esposo

Entonces que es

Es… que

Misao

Esto es difícil…. Pero lo que te quiero decir es … que

Misao!

Vas a hacer papá

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me estas hablando en serio – preguntaba atónito mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de su esposa.

Te estaría mintiendo con algo así –observaba sorprendida y alegre la actual mirada que sostenía el rostro de Aoshi.

Misao, no sabes como me haces de feliz con esta noticia- abrazaba el okashira a su esposa como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Y yo que pensé que lo ibas a tomar de otra manera…. ¿mas dura?

Porque crees eso, jamás en la vida sería el hombre que conociste años atrás. Tu me cambiaste Misao y eso te lo agradezco – se acerco muy lentamente a los labios de su okashira, probando de nuevo el porque amaba tanto a esa mujer.

Gracias Aoshi, no sabes como me alegra saberlo.

Oye… y cuando te enteraste- pronunciaba las palabras mientras que tomaba del suelo la tetera del suelo y comenzaba de nuevo el viaje hacia el aoiya.

Esta mañana hable con el doctor

Y porque no me dijiste nada

Pensé que no era nada grave, y ya vez

Pero al menos para otra ocasión confía mas en mi

Esta bien Aoshi lo haré, además si quieres saber nacerá para principios de invierno.

Esta cerca de mi cumpleaños, espero que al menos ese sea mi regalo… uno de los mejores regalos. – tomaba de nuevo a su esposa de sus manos para encaminarse de nuevo hacia lo que lo estaba esperando.

Al verlos llegar, todos en el aoiya felicitaron al nuevo papá, por primera vez Misao observaba como los comentarios de todos sus familiares sacaban unas pequeñas pero notorias sonrisas al okashira que cada vez se integraba a la familia; como una persona normal pensaba Misao para sus adentros, ahora alcanzaba a ver los cambios que hacen los hijos a los padres aún sin nacer.

Después de las felicitaciones Okina le pide a Aoshi que lo acompañe a hablar acerca de sus nuevas obligaciones dentro de su hogar y el grupo. Al entrar al estudio Aoshi nota algo que le llama la atención.

Okina eso es….

La cuna que han usado todos los líderes del clan en los últimos años.

¿O sea que también fue mía?

Si, aunque creo que me apresure a sacarla.

Si eso parece- pero gracias por el gesto.

¿Te sorprendió la noticia?- preguntaba el antiguo ninja mientras sacaba de su biblioteca un libro antiguo y desgastado

Claro, aún no me lo esperaba, pero me alegro que haya sucedido- decía con un gran gesto de alegría que Okina pudo notar.

Los hijos te cambian de una manera que nunca piensas Aoshi, espero que todo salga para bien. Pero no te he traído solamente para eso – decía mientras miraba fijamente a Aoshi.

¿Que pasa?

Sabes que tu renunciaste a ser el líder del clan oniwabanshu hace más de 7 años, en los cuales Misao ha trabajado como tal, y como lo dice este viejo libro – señalaba la parte que quería que Aoshi leyera – Misao debe enfrentar una prueba en donde demuestre que es la persona apta para traer al próximo sucesor.

¿Me estas hablando en serio?- de donde sacaron algo tan descabellado.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo muchacho, lo único que te puedo decir es que Misao mañana en la mañana debe enfrentar una prueba que será muy difícil para ambos, más para ella en el estado en que se encuentra, pero tu la podrás ayudar en ciertas cosas.

No se si pueda ponerla en tal riesgo, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué solo la hacen las lideres del oniwabanshu?

Porque ellas son las que infunden el carácter en nuestros guerreros desde pequeños, y son ellas desde el momento en que nacen, las guías que forman la persona y la personalidad del nuevo líder, y sabes que eso no lo puede hacer cualquier persona.

Esto cada vez me confunde… pero… ¿Cuántas mujeres han presentado la prueba?

4 contando a tu madre

¿Y cuantas a han ganado?

Hasta el momento ninguna.

Me estas hablando en serio – mostrando ya una cara de enfado y angustia

Esto es complicado muchacho lo único que te digo es que el tiempo te dará las respuestas.

Pero okina

Recuerda mañana en la mañana en el bosque del templo.

Okina

Buenas noches – el viejo ninja había salido de la habitación dejando a un confundido guerrero sumido en sus pensamientos.

La noche estaba plagando de nuevos seres la oscuridad, Misao se encontraba observando la inmensidad de las estrellas cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Misao- la llamaba Omasu acercándose a ella con un sobre en la mano – te llegó esta tarde, como no estabas espere hasta hora para dártela.

Gracias Omasu y buenas noches – se levanto de su sitio para ir a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí pudo observar que su esposo aún no había llegado, con curiosidad tomo el sobre, pues eran pocas las veces que las recibía, y en su mayoría eran de Tokio.

Al empezarla a leer, su cuerpo después de tantos años empezó a sentir el miedo, algo que pensó jamás no volver a sentir, cada vez que pasaba sus ojos por aquellas letras su cuerpo temblaba hasta que sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayo pesadamente cerca del futón, sus ojos no lo soportaron mas y empezaron a caer de esos ojos verdes lágrimas de desesperación al no saber como enfrentar lo que venía en camino.

Mientras se repetía mentalmente las palabras escritas en la carta, entró Aoshi a su habitación pero lo que vio lo dejo preocupado, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa.

Misao que sucede porque estas así

Aoshi- decía la mujer en palabras entrecortadas por culpa de las lágrimas que caían sin ninguna consideración, abriendo una gran confusión en el okashira.

Cálmate por favor Misao algo te podría pasar.

Ya me esta pasando Aoshi y tengo mucho miedo

Pero que sucede

Pensé que las cosas serían mejor de ahora en adelante pero me equivoque- de nuevo empezó a llorar pero esta vez abrazando fuertemente el torso de su esposo.

Misao me estas asustando, si te calmas un poco te puedo ayudar en algo, hazlo confía en mi. Mientras Aoshi miraba la cara frágil y triste de su esposa observo que esta le entregaba una carta sin remitente.

Léela – pedía Misao mirando fijamente a aoshi. Este la leyó y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que estaba afectando su esposa – "_ahora se toda la verdad y espero que pagues tu error con sangre" A.W. _

Quien te envió esto

Algo que pensé que deje en el pasado.

Pero que fue lo que ocurrió

Espero que cuando te cuente esto me perdones Aoshi

Dímelo- lo decía en su tono mas frío algo que estremeció completamente a Misao.

Yo…- hablaba mas calmadamente- asesine a un hombre.

Continuará….

REVIEWS plis….


	3. La Verdad

Capitulo 3

Dímelo- lo decía en su tono mas frío algo que estremeció completamente a Misao.

Yo…- hablaba mas calmadamente- asesine a un hombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Jamás en la vida pensó que su esposa, aquella mujer sincera e inocente había asesinado a un hombre. Pero lo que ocupaba en su mente era el ¿Dónde? El ¿Cómo? Ocurrieron las cosas. Miraba fijamente a su esposa, ella no le daba la cara, sabía que se sentía apenada, pero ni el mismo le podía recriminar lo que hizo, el mato a muchas personas sin motivo y ella lo pudo hacer por alguno… Lentamente se acerco a su esposa y la tomo por sus hombros y la acerco al él, demostrándole con tal hecho que estaba con ella. Misao no soporto más la inquietud y empezó al llorar más fuertemente y aferrándose a su esposo como si una tabla de salvación se tratará.

¿Que fue lo que paso Misao?- Preguntaba de una manera sincera, mostrando el verdadero interés de escuchar la historia.

Aoshi, ¿me vas a perdonar? – lo miraba fijamente recibiendo una afirmación por parte de él.

Se que paso por algún motivo Misao, y no soy la persona correcta para juzgarte por tal hecho, espero que comprendas que pase lo que pase estaré contigo.

Gracias por comprender – entonces empezaré –se quitaba las lagrimas para empezar su relato - todo eso ocurrió cuando empecé a buscarte por todo Japón y traerte de nuevo a casa. Un día…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misao se encontraba en una villa cercana a la ciudad de Tokio, un pueblo agradable a los ojos de la okashira, pequeño pero de un aspecto indescriptible, en ella pensaba pasar más tiempo, pues su último recorrido no había descansado lo necesario y estaba exhausta, además de que se avecinaba una gran tormenta. Después de dormir, decidió comer algo en el restaurante cerca del hostal en el que se encontraba, al llegar allí pudo observar que el lugar era concurrido, parecía que la fecha era especial , no le dio mucha importancia y siguió buscando un lugar en donde comer, al ver que todo estaba ocupado decidió salir del local pero alguien la detuvo.

Oye, ¿estas buscando sitio para comer?

Si, perdón, pero veo que están muy ocupados mejor me retiro a otro lugar.

No espera – decía un muchacho un poco mayor que ella con un gran parecido a su querido y amado Aoshi. – Mi nombre es Ayama Hiroshi

Makimachi Misao. Un placer- sonrojándose a la sonrisa brindada por el joven

Es usted de ¿Kyoto?

Si, es así y ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Parece que la recuerdo de alguna parte, pero no importa no quiero incomodarla con comentarios que no vienen al caso.

Eso no importa- que me decía

Le importaría compartir la mesa conmigo si no hay inconveniente

Gracias, acepto, además se ve que la comida de este lugar es deliciosa.

De eso no se equivoca señorita Makimachi

Misao, me agrada mas que me llamen por mi nombre.

Esta bien Misao

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fin del flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empecé a entablar una buena amistad con él, me quede mas tiempo en la villa por la tormenta, además… no se… me sentía protegida al lado de él, por alguna razón que jamás supe, pero lo poco que lo conocí me di cuenta de que era un gran hombre, era doctor y su familia vivía en Tokio, hacia poco trabaja en la villa como ayudante del doctor del lugar, pero no me di cuenta de nada más hasta esa noche.

Misao… ¿que fue lo que ocurrió después?

Yo…- constataba con voz entrecortada mirando fijamente a su esposo - Salí a dar una vuelta por el bosque, no me gustaba quedarme mucho tiempo en la habitación sin hacer nada, varios minutos de haber salido me encontré en una especie de peñasco, allí vi a dos sujetos muy extraños tirando algo al precipicio, al acercarme me pude dar cuenta de que eran las otras personas que ayudaban al medico del lugar, al verme salieron corriendo, mientras corría pude ver como caía el cadáver del medico al precipicio. Los seguí hasta que mi cuerpo lo permitió, eran veloces, cuándo llegue a una parte del acantilado, me acorralaron, pensé en alguna manera de huir pero me fue imposible, estaba agotada no podía más, ellos aprovecharon eso y me empezaron a tocar, por el miedo que me dada no me pude mover, estaba aterrada, no pude gritar o pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento uno de los sujetos me dio algo que me hizo peder poco a poco la conciencia, pero de un momento a otro sentía que alguien me ayudaba, pero quede inconsciente, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero – volvía su voz entrecortada y los recuerdos que tanto le tomaron olvidar – al despertar me encontré llena de sangre pensé que era yo, me desespere y trate de levantarme pero no podía algo pesado a mi lado me lo impedía, cuando pude enfocar que era, no pude creer lo que tenia al frente, Hiroshi estaba muerto, mire mis manos y en ella encontré el motivo de las heridas de él, la mayoría de mis kunais estaban en su cuerpo, una sola me quedaba en la mano y estaba llena de sangre, no sabia que hacer, esa sensación de miedo invadió de nuevo mi cuerpo, pero lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de allí y jamás volver a ese lugar.

Misao estaba en ese momento inconsolable, Aoshi ahora comprendía mejor su dolor, no podía creer que la mujer de sus ojos hubiera pasado por tal situación ¡no podía creer que había guardado tanto tiempo ese dolor! sin decirle a nadie nada.

Llora Misao desahógate, ahora yo estoy aquí – Aoshi estaba sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pensó que ese día seria perfecto por la noticia, pero se equivoco, nunca pensó que un día se llenaría de tanto dolor, pero tenía la obligación de decirle a su esposa lo que también embargaba su corazón, no era el momento pero debía hacerlo.

Misao….

Una calmada Misao miraba fijamente a su esposo pidiendo una explicación ¿que pasa?

Aquí no acaban los problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuara

Espero que me perdonen, ha este capi no le dedique tanto tiempo, como se lo dedique a los otros, espero que para la otra entrega lo haga mucho mejor y mas rápido, y hablando un poco mas acerca del problema que se le avecina a Misao y Aoshi.

Muchas gracias ya saben REVIEW y comentarios son bienvenidos.

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


	4. Las decisiones

Ya, la noche hacia de las suyas en los habitantes del aoiya, todos dormían, menos dos personas a los que Morfeo aún no les concedía el don del sueño. Y no se acaban los problemas, eran las últimas palabras escuchadas de la boca de su esposo, aún rondaban su cansada mente, por más que pensara en solucionar los problemas que la rodeaban, se hacía imposible, por uno que solucionara aparecían dos. Y por mas que se esforzará no lograría la paz que buscaba para que su hijo viviera en un lugar mucho mejor.

Aún mantenía la mirada fija en la de su esposo, el cual no se movía de su sitio y le sostenía la mirada, ahora ella debería demostrar que era acta para traer al mundo al futuro líder de su clan.

Aoshi la miraba, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, la conocía muy bien y cual fuera la decisión que ella tomara la apoyaría.

¿Y que dedición has tomado? – su voz era entrecortada, angustiada, expectante a la reacción de su esposa.

Lo voy a hacer – su reacción era de admirar – lo voy a hacer por nosotros y por él – se toco el vientre de un modo sobreprotector.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo- la abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en ello, apoyando su cabeza entre sus hombros – no se que sería de mi si algo te pasara.

No va a pasar nada, veras que saldremos de esta, hay que tener fe

Confío en que las cosas salgan bien, porque no permitiré que le hagan daño a ninguno de los dos.

Eso lo se, por eso no me preocuparía tu siempre estas a mi lado

Gracias – su mirada era sincera y llena de amor algo que jamás en la vida Misao pensó ver reflejada en el rostro de su esposo.

De nada… aunque sin tu parte esto no hubiera sucedido.

No me gusta alardear pero soy bueno

Eso parece.

Misao lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar mañana será un día muy largo demasiado largo para mi gusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, el calor era asfixiante apenas entrada la madrugada, el verano lo hacia así, sofocante y mucho mas para aquella persona que no podían conciliar el sueño después de varios intentos. En blanco era la mente de Aoshi mientras observaba dormir a Misao no sabia el porque el destino tomaba tantos rumbos en un solo instante, en una fracción de segundo, todo era muy apresurado, su vida de ahora en adelante iba a tomar de una manera u otra rumbos muy diferentes, no solo por su pronta paternidad, si no también por el miedo que le causaba pensar en que algo le pasara a su amada Misao.

Era la hora. Todo estaba listo para aquel combate entupido según Aoshi, pero esos pensamientos no servirían de nada, las cosas debían seguir su curso, era todo o nada. Misao se encontraba parada esperando el primer ataque de Okina, las miradas que los dos tenían eran profundas, sin resentimientos, pero en uno de ellos se reflejaba miedo angustia, y no eran exactamente los de Misao, Okina se estaba obligado de palabra en completar la misión que le fue dada años atrás, pero como podría enfrentar a la que a sus ojos y corazón era como su nieta, aquella niña que de alguna manera llenaba su corazón de alegría con su sola presencia, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de su clan haría lo que le fue encomendado, porque debía confirmar por su propia cuenta de que ella era la elegida para traer al mundo a su futuro líder.

Continuará…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que este capi les guste, me he demorado un poquito para subir este, si no que la universidad me había tenido un poco asfixiada además de que ando en entrenamientos extras de Kendo para un campeonato, pero de todas maneras en estas vacaciones tratare de terminar siquiera la mitad de fic.

Ya saben alguna queja reclamo o feedback con mucho gusto la estaré esperando.

Bueno para el que quiera saber que pasara mas adelante… lean el fic jejeje


	5. Despues de

Todo era rápido y sin dolor, los golpes que estaban siendo recibidos, no eran comparados con ningún otro recibido en su vida, okina se sentía cansado, los golpes no eran los suficientes para detener a Misao, con el pasar de los años su nieta se había convertido en una verdadera ninja, pero el cada vez se hacia mas viejo, ya no era capaz de sostener las peleas de antaño. Se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo no producía golpes certeros, los pocos que había logrado aún no cansaban el espíritu de combate de Misao.

Ella se movía con agilidad, era como un águila casando a su presa, esperando de que el diera el paso para ser devorado, el trabajo de Aoshi en ella había dado frutos, se sentía orgulloso, el plan de sus antecesores por primera vez daba fruto, una verdadera guerrera ninja daría el paso decisivo en el clan oniwabanshu.

Aoshi observaba de manera atenta el combate, se daba cuenta de que los golpes asestados por Misao estaban generando cansancio en el antiguo ninja, Misao ya no era esa niña comadreja como la llamaban sus amigos de Tokio, ahora era toda una mujer comprometida en lo que hace, ya no tenía ese aspecto de niña revoltosa de hace años, al contrario, era una mujer sumamente hermosa para los ojos de su esposo, ni para unos otros que se lo demostraban en la calle, pero de alguna manera a su esposo le queda el buen trabajo que hizo en ella como guerrera y como marido también.

Los pasos de Okina se hacían lentos, provocando la desesperación en Misao, ¿porque no quería luchar, pensaba para sus adentros, ¿se preocupaba por su estado, pero eso poco le interesaba, ahora lo que verdaderamente quería era acabar de una buena vez con esa estupida pelea sin fundamento.

¿Qué pasa Okina no quieres acabar de una buena vez con esto? Me esta desesperando la actitud que estas tomando – replicaba de manera dura y ruda, un poco extraño para su personalidad, pensaban los presentes al verla.

No es eso Misao, es que este pobre viejo ya no esta hecho del mismo material de hace años, me canso con mas facilidad, ya no soy ese súper ninja conquistador de chicas- su tono era entre burlesco y dulce algo que desespero por completo la actitud de Misao.

¡¡¡Me estas tomando del pelo! o es que me crees idiota para creerme tus historias, estoy cansada de tu actitud, combates en serio, o esto se acaba en este momento – su mirada cambio repentinamente algo que no paso desapercibido ni para el ex okashira ni para el viejo ninja.

Heyyy… pero que te pasa mi ángel ya no crees en lo que dice tu abuelo- volvía a tener la pose defensiva del principio, algo en su mente le decía que ella hablaba con la verdad y su mano no temblaría al asestar el único golpe con el que acabaría la pelea.

Entonces prepárate viejo porque esto acaba aquí.

Se abalanzo con una fuerza impresionante, algo jamás visto en Misao, algo que Aoshi jamás pensó ver, estaba decidida en acabar todo con este último golpe. Okina aún no salía de su asombro, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, y eso fue lo que lo llevo a temer por su vida, por eso tampoco se dejaría vencer en este último ataque.

Era increíble como se movía, se repetía una y otra vez Aoshi mientras veía como llegaba hasta el viejo ninja, En cambio Okina no hacía mas que pensar por su vida, ella estaba determinada a acabar con esto y si era necesario con el también.

Tomo una posición de ataque sacando por primera vez la katana que tenía en su cinturón, Misao no se sorprendió por eso, haciendo lo mismo, pues ahora ella podía utilizar una también pero sin filo o ambas lo eran. La primera estocada fue sorprendentemente rápida, los dos estaban en igual de condiciones, pero en un descuido suyo, Misao pudo golpear su costado derecho, provocándole por lo menos una costilla rota. Este combate estaba lleno de sorpresas, era lo que pensaba todos, excepto Misao, que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso si esto no terminaba en los próximos diez minutos. Ahora las miradas eran llenas de energía y fuerza, los dos se encontraba frente al otro a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia lo que hacía el último golpe mucho mas difícil que el anterior.

¿Estas preparado para esto Okina? – amenazaba de nuevo de forma ruda, preguntándose de nuevo que era lo que le estaba pasando a su okashira.

Claro que lo estoy, y ahora si estoy dispuesto en acabar esto así me arrepienta después

No creo que de esta salgas victorioso, pero al menos admiro tu coraje.

De un momento a otro el sol que los estaba alumbrando, era testigo de una de las peleas mas formidables que acaba de culminar, Okina estaba tendido en el piso con una herida un poco profunda en su costado derecho, en el mismo lugar que antes había golpeado Misao, ella estaba mirando fijamente al ninja tendido en el suelo, aunque no tenia heridas de consideración si tenía una cortada en uno de sus costados, pero lo que verdaderamente le estaba atormentando en su cabeza era la actitud que había tomado minutos antes, porque lo había hecho… ¿miedo? ó ….

¿Misao estas bien? - fueron las palabras que sacaron a Misao de sus pensamientos, ahora lo que preocupaba era su abuelo, no había querido llegar a eso pero su instinto la había llevado a decidir por su vida y la de su pequeño.

Jiya… los siento mucho no fue mi intención hacerte esto – se agacho con un poco de dificultad por su herida, pero fueron las grandes lagrimas derramabas las que llamaron la atención de su esposo y su abuelo.

No pasa nada mi ángel, lo que acabas de hacer, a mi ojos no ha sido nada mas que instinto para proteger algo que es tuyo y que no quieres que te sea arrebatado, eso es lo que hace a una mujer tan especial, protegen lo suyo hasta la últimas consecuencias.

De veras lo siento abuelo no fue mi intención hacerte esto pero algo me decía que debía luchar no me diera por vencida.

Tranquila chiquilla, no hay nada de que este cuerpo no se recupere, aunque me demore unos cuantos meses.

Gracias Jiya – abrazaba fuertemente la okashira a su abuelo sin dejar respirar a este, algo que le pareció gracioso a Aoshi

Misao, deja descansar a Okina ha tenido una mañana muy agitada.

Si lo siento.

Es mejor que sigan su camino muchachos descansare un poco y luego regresaré para solucionar los casos pendientes después de esto.

De acuerdo… pero de nuevo abuelo discúlpame no fue mi intención- lo decía con los ojos llorosos.

Vamos Misao hay que verte esa herida no quiero que después se infecte- la tomo en brazos llevándola cargada como si una bebe se tratara

Aoshi no estoy enferma puedo caminar.

No señora usted debe descansar no quiero arrepentirme después si algo pasa.

Eres un exagerado ¿lo sabías?

No soy exagerado si no precavido

Bueno de todas maneras me agrada que me mimen de vez en cuando

¿es que no lo hago?

Si, pero no muy a menudo –sonreía mientras miraba divertida el gesto de su esposo.

Lo tendré en cuenta

Eso si que es amor – decía okina mientras intentaba pesadamente ponerse de pie.

Aoshi miraba fijamente a Misao la cual se había quedado dormida, mientras la observaba se daba de cual enamorado y orgulloso se sentía de esa mujer, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y lo que estaba por venir sería lo mejor, desde hace dos años por fin comprendió que ser tan cerrado al mundo lo estaba llevando a convertirse en un ser sin alma. Se daba cuenta que la soledad lo lleva cometer errores. Observaba también sus cambios, tantos físicos como espirituales, ahora era una mujer con mejor físico, un poco más alta, cuervas mas delineadas, entre otras cuantas cosillas más que le gustaba ver solo a la luz de la luna, completarla en todo su esplendor pensaba para sí mismo.

Ya se acercaba la tarde, los altos árboles hacían de ese bosque un juego de luces multicolores muy agradables a la vista, Aoshi decidió parar en una pequeña laguna cerca del templo, para descansar y tratar de limpiar un poco la herida de Misao, ella estaba contemplando desde un árbol aquella brisa que caía de una manera graciosa al estanque en donde era recibido por un gran rayo de luz.

Como sacado de una pintura- decía para si misma mirando la figura de su esposo venir desde el templo, con el juego multicolor encima de sus cabellos.

Que tanto miras – sonreía divertido Aoshi al ver la expresión de su esposa.

Solo observo a mi felicidad venir por ese camino.

¿Y desde cuando es tu felicidad? – observaba fijamente a su esposa mientras le quitaba el gi para mirar mejor su herida.

Desde hace varios años ya, pero bueno no siempre lo fue así – suspiro al momento en que su esposo puso sus frías y suaves manos en su abdomen.

¿Te duele? –preguntaba con una mirada picará algo que verdaderamente le gusto a Misao

Un poco, pero pronto no sentiré dolor pues tengo un buen medico

Lo conozco

Claro que lo conoces, es de los pocos que le encuentra algo positivo a las cicatrices por la noche.

Es muy interesante lo que me acaba de decir señorita Shinomori, pero cuénteme… ¿la hace sentir a gusto? – lo decía con una mirada coqueta a la cual Misao no pudo resistir.

Claro que señor Shinomori cualquier mujer en sus cabales no resistiría una ayuda de un buen médico como usted

Pues entonces déjeme decirle señorita que tiene un poco de razón, pero este médico solo atiende a una mujer que ocupa su mente y corazón y gran parte de su día, por que es lo único que lo tiene con vida.

Uhhh eso me gusta doctor… a eso es que me refiero… eficiencia en su trabajo. Lo puedo recomendar

Eso no será necesario porque solo trabajo para una persona y no necesito a nadie mas.

Su beso fue lleno de deseo y lujuria, algo que aprendieron estando tan cerca uno del otro, la principio sorprendió a Misao, jamás pensó que el ex okashira fuera literalmente fuego por dentro, pero Aoshi tampoco pensó que su esposa no fuera tan santa e inocente, seguramente las conversaciones que tuvo con su doctora amiga dieron buenos frutos. Cada uno se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, Aoshi continuo con su trabajo de quitarle el gi a su esposa mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con su yukata, pero en ese preciso momento los dos escucharon unos ruidos extraños acercasen al templo.

Que es lo que pasa

Alguien entro al templo – decía Misao mientras buscaba de nuevo la boca de su esposo

Si, eso lo sé, pero este Ki es diferente ¡¡algo pasa! – ayudo a parar a su esposa del suelo ya "casi" con su herida curada, mientras que se ponían de nuevo su vestido donde pertenecen

¿Que es? … sabes que no me gusta quedarme casi en el principio- decía con fingida molestia.

Lo se, pero te prometo que en la noche será mejor la recompensa- sello la promesa con un beso mientras se acercaba de nuevo al templo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuará

Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS me han gustado mucho, espero que los sigan haciendo como hasta ahora comentándome acerca de lo que piensan y todo esto

Se lo dedico a todas las personas que se han sentado a leerlo por ellas lo hice un poco mas largo, espero pronto subir un capi más pronto ya que dentro de poco entro a la universidad y vuelvo al kendo me quedará mas poco tiempo.

Bueno les agradezco, ya saben espero que les guste y otra cosita el próximo capitulo será un poco mas angustioso en donde se ponen en concreto los males que se le acercan a Aoshi a Misao y su tercer involucrado se implantan las dudas y una partida adelantada

Gracias hasta la próxima

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


	6. El Inicio

Era extraño no escuchar ruidos en el templo. Cada vez que se acercaba a él podía sentir ese extraño ki, lo perseguía al momento de caminar, Aoshi abrió sigilosamente la puerta; Expectante a lo que ocurriera. En cuestión de segundo unas kunais volaron cerca de su cara, pero su velocidad hizo que fueran a parar al árbol más cercano. Entro de manera rápida a una de las salas del templo, en el cual no existía la presencia del sujeto, ahora estaba sorprendido, no se sentía ninguna presencia, la persona que lo quería atacar era bueno y eso le gustaba, pero no estaba preparado para dar una buena pelea, pues estaba desarmado y a unos cuantos metros estaba su esposa. Decidió correr la puerta que comunicaba con las demás partes del templo, su mirada era vigilante y atenta, pero aún así no escuchaba ningún ruido o algún movimiento que lo alarmara, sus pasos ahora eran cortos y silenciosos; para no alertar a su atacante, pero una presencia cerca lo puso en alerta, se escondió en uno de los biombos que adornaban la habitación. Expectante a la llegada de su atacante, tomo una posición ofensiva, el aíre que se respiraba en esa habitación podría cortar finamente algún intruso que se encontrará cerca de Aoshi, su respiración se hizo mas pausada, estaba listo para atacar a su adversario al cruzar la puerta, pero una larga cabellera negra lo saco de su concentración.

Misao ¿Que estas haciendo aquí adentro? Te dije muy claro que te quedaras afuera esperándome –hablaba con fingida molestia tomando de nuevo su posición defensiva.

Lo siento, sabes que no me gusta esperar, pero si lo que estabas buscando era a ese sujeto ahí lo tienes. – decía arrastrando a un muchacho inconciente hacia sus pies.

¿Pero¿Cómo lo hiciste? – decía asombrado mirando de nuevo a su esposa con sorpresa.

Le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza no despertara en un buen rato – su risa era ingenua; la utilizaba para salirse de los interrogatorios de su esposo.

No te estoy preguntando que como lo golpeaste, si no como lograste atraparlo y darle ese golpe – miraba al inconsciente muchacho,-mientras esperaba la respuesta de su esposa.

Son secretos querido Aoshi, con el tiempo serán revelados – decía con sorna algo que no le gusto demasiado.

Sabes… me estoy dando cuenta que aún no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme todo Misao, porque se que este golpe no lo aprendiste con nosotros. – señalaba el golpe mientras miraba fríamente a Misao, la cual no se mostraba asustada por la mirada que le sostenía su esposo.

No tengo que andar contándote todo Aoshi, fue algo que me enseño Kaoru hace unos cuantos años, no tienes porque preocuparte, si quieres saber soy una ninja y puedo defenderme sola.

Solo quiero protegerte Misao, no sabes que es lo que te espera en estos días y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado – decía tratando de apaciguar el carácter volátil de su esposa.

Sabes que me puedo cuidar sola, estoy embarazada Aoshi, no invalida, así que déjame en paz me iré sola a casa.

Espera Misao. No es para tanto – se puso de nuevo en pie, dándole un puntapié a muchacho que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, tenía que reconocer que su Misao había hecho un gran trabajo, pero aún así no lo podía dejar solo en el templo, entonces decidió amarrarlo y dejarlo en uno de los pilares cercano, regresaría después de buscar a Misao y solucionar las cosas, no podía dejarla sola después de lo sucedido en la mañana y alguien podría aprovechar y hacerle daño, los años lo estaban volviendo un poco mas paranoico.

Salió del templo rumbo al Aoiya, debería hablar mejor las cosas con Misao y tenía que aceptar que ella tenía la razón.

Las mujeres son complicadas, aún mas en ese estado- decía para si mismo.

Mientras caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pudo notar algo extraño a la salida del templo pero no se creía lo que veía.

¡Misao! – el cuerpo de su esposa se encontraba tendido en el suelo, estaba pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente, hecho que verdaderamente le asustaba.

Misao… respóndeme… Misao – la levanto con cuidado del suelo, mirando que no tuviera otro golpe en la cabeza, pero un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca lo alerto.

Misao despierta…. Que demonios paso… respóndeme- su voz ahora era ahogada¿que fue lo que paso? se preguntaba a si mismo mientras veía que el hilillo de sangre era lo que menos debía preocuparlo – Maldición- mascullaba entre dientes mientras veía como más sangre salía de su costado. – ¿que fue lo que paso Misao? – se preguntaba mentalmente mientras corría hacia el Aoiya.

Trataba de hacer mas presión en la herida para que la hemorragia fuera cesando, pero todo lo que trataba resultaba inútil, Misao cada vez perdía más sangre, su mente era un mar de confusión, no la había dejado mas de 5 minutos y eso era lo que pasaba, ahora no solo se preocupaba por ella si no por la vida de su hijo. La llegada al aoiya fue desesperada y rápida, Aoshi como nunca gritaba el nombre de sus habitantes para que los escucharan y llamaran pronto al medico de la ciudad. Okon en respuesta su llamado ayudo a recostar a Misao en su futón, mientras que Aoshi trataba inútilmente parar la hemorragia.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Preguntaba el medico que llegaba como alma que lleva el diablo

No lo se, ella se enfado conmigo y salió sola del templo, me demore un momento para salir tras de ella, pero la encontré inconsciente en la salida. – contestaba de manera entrecortada y con la voz agitada.

Pero esto no se lo provoco un simple desmayo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntaba el medico de la familia mientras que tomaba el trabajo que Aoshi había empezado.

Ella tuvo un combate conmigo esta mañana – expresaba Okina cerca de la puerta ayudado por Omasu para mantenerse en pie – pero el golpe no fue tan fuerte para lograr eso – explicaba mientras el medico empezaba a tomar medidas en la herida de Misao.

Pero en buen momento lo hacen – refutaba el medico de mala manera - por si ustedes no lo sabían una mujer en su estado no debe andar haciendo esa clase de esfuerzos, espero que sea un verdadero milagro que esto no pase a mayores – los cuestionaba mientras los obligaba a salir de la habitación

Yo debí detener esto desde el principio- se preguntaba mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado por los pasillos del Aoiya.

Yo tuve la culpa de todo muchacho – contestaba de manera dolida el viejo mientras observaba como Aoshi trataba de controlar su ira caminado por los pasillos.

No…! la culpa no es tuya… es de esas estupidas reglas que interpusieron mis antepasados para saber que tan buena mujer puede ser la madre del futuro líder… y mía por no detenerla desde el principio – no se podía explicar el sentimiento de culpa de todos los presentes. El rostro de Aoshi ya no expresaba nada, era doloroso ver como cambia la vida de un hombre tan solo en unos minutos.

Ella también decidió y tu la apoyaste, Aoshi, ahora debes hacer lo mismo- lo recordaba Okon entregándole un té, antes de que el medico la llamara para ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba.

Es verdad, ella es una mujer fuerte y resistente vas a ver como esto termina de buena manera muchacho

Eso espero Okina eso espero….

Las horas pasaban y nadie del grupo Oni se movía de su lugar, Aoshi era el que se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta, esperaba de nuevo una aparición del medico o de Okon que solo habían salido por agua caliente y a informar del estado de Misao, la cual aún no despertaba. Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sus brazos rodeaban sus pierna mientras su cabeza se posaba sobre ellas, estaba hecho un ovillo en si mismo, no le daba la cara aún a sus demás familiares, algo que afligía demasiado al anciano, el jamás pensó ver a su muchacho dejarse llevar por la desesperación y la soledad, ahora si se daba cuenta la importancia de su nieta en la vida del ex okashira.

La noche llegaba de manera lenta al lugar, desde que los gritos desgarradores de Aoshi hicieron presencia en este lugar, las puertas del restaurante fueron cerradas, ahora todo era ocupado por un silencio pesado y expectante, todos; y una persona en especial quería saber acerca de las dos personas que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Las puertas de la habitación se corrieron y dejando ver los rostros cansados del doctor y de Okon.

¿Como se encuentran doctor?- preguntaba Okina – ya que Aoshi no podía pronunciar palabra, su rostro demostraba el llanto en silencio que no pasaba inadvertido por los demás espectadores.

Se encuentra bien, la hemorragia cedió antes de que fuera imposible detenerla, perdió una considerable cantidad pero algo que con descanso no recupere, estará con un poco de fiebre en toda la noche pero estará bien.

¿Y el bebé? – preguntaba Aoshi en un tono apagado y lleno de desesperación.

Esta bien, la hemorragia no fue tan severa para provocar un aborto, Misao es una mujer muy fuerte, con descanso y un buen cuidado se recuperará pronto, eso te lo aseguro.

Muchas gracias doctor – ¿podemos verla? - decía Okina con alegría.

Si en unos instantes podrán verla esperen a que Okon termine lo que le pedí – decía saliendo del Aoiya. – ahora que recuerdo- decía el medico mirando fijamente a el ex okashira- Aoshi, te puedo asegurar que Misao no tuvo una recaída por el golpe que recibió en el combate.

¿Que me quiere decir?- su mirada era de asombro

Alguien la quiere matar, el golpe que recibió era casi mortal, si ella no hubiera defendido como lo hizo, no se que estaría contando ahora, me di cuenta de ello por la herida que tiene en su brazo, es de típica defensa; Aoshi, si las cosas se ponen mas feas o intenta hacer algo similar, llévatela es un consejo, ustedes merecen disfrutar de este momento y que nadie se interponga entre el – le daba un golpe en el hombro y se alejo hacia la salida – y recuerda obligar a esa mujer a darle su medicina suele ser muy testaruda cuando se lo propone.

Muchas gracias Doctor – respondía de una manera mas animada mientras ingresaba a ver a su querida Misao

Este capi va dedicado para las Kazuko y para la Nuki ya que me ha apoyado en este porceso tan importante, espero que pronto me envien sus review y estare actualizando mas rapido se cuidan

liho sakuragui


	7. Sorpresas te da la vida

Sorpresas te da la vida

* * *

Perdonen por el corto capitulo, si no que últimamente no he tenido la musa como buena, esta un poco mas alocada de lo normal y con unas ideas que nada que ver, jejeje además de que la universidad me esta atormentando las pocas neuronas que me quedan

Niñas Kazukos y comunidad fanática de Rurouni Kenshin tenemos un foro para que entren y participen de ellas, estamos empezando pero su ayuda será importante. http://kazukork.foros.ws/

Este fic va dedicado para todas ustedes, las lectoras.

* * *

¡ Eres un estupido! – escupía con ira una joven de bellos ojos almendrados – No eres capaz de asesinar a una simple mujer – su ira llegaba a borbotones a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro de la sala – y te haces llamar el mejor ninja de mi clan – refutaba con ira mientras otros de sus subordinados lo sacaban del lugar

Esa mujer va ha hacer su dolor de cabeza , lo presiento, no la subestime, por algo es al okashira de los Oniwabanshu – como respuesta su cuerpo cayo inerte en medio del salón gracias a una de las kunais lanzadas por su jefe.

De una vez están advertidos – habla de forma clara y concisa para que nadie de los que estaba a su mando la volvieran ha decepcionar como el sujeto que se encontraba en medio de la sala – si alguno de ustedes me vuelve a defraudar tendrán el mismo final que el sujeto de allí – Ahora !!!! largo¡¡¡ no los quiero ver cerca – refutaba mientras volvía a tomar asiento y observaba como sacaban al caído fuera de su vista.

Estoy llena de incompetentes – les respondía a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo

Debes calmarte Eisuko no puedes tirar tu trabajo por algún error, debes aprender que todo no es como lo pensamos – inquirió un hombre vestido con ropas occidentales.

Llevo 10 años planeando todo esto y no quiero que ningún inepto me lo tire a la basura – enfadaba aún ,saco debajo de su kimono una carta que le entrego al sujeto – quiero que le hagas llegar a Okina en Kyoto antes del anochecer de mañana – de manera fría el hombre hizo una venia y salio con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

Quiero que empiece la verdadera diversión- se reía para sus adentros, mientras veía como uno de sus servidores salía con el sobre a la ciudad de Kyoto.

No mas cicatrices, ya tengo bastantes - pronunciaba con algo de sorna a lo que Aoshi solo se limito a sonreír al verla despierta

Espero que estés mejor – preguntaba poniéndole en su frente una compresa de agua fría.

Si, mejor de lo que me sentí antes de que ese sujeto me atacará – se movía con algo de incomodidad dentro del futón.

¿Necesitas algo?- preguntaba mientras ayudaba acomodarse a su esposa dentro del futón

No gracias así estoy mejor.

¿Que fue lo que paso? - preguntó en su tono serio y mirando a su amada como el solamente lo sabe hacer.

Salí del templo algo enfadada tu sabes, pero antes de bajar las escaleras sentí un ruido extraño, al voltearme observe a un sujeto vestido de ninja a mi lado, trato de atacarme pero me defendí como pude – le sonreía a su esposo demostrándole que no se dejaría vencer – Era bueno pero no pudo hacer mayor cosa, ya sabes no puede contra mí – claro modestia aparte – respondía Misao mientras su esposo la observaba divertido

– Creo que nunca vas a cambiar – fue lo ultimo contesto antes de que el medico regresara a revisarla.

Misao, esto evoluciona satisfactoriamente – decía el medico de forma alegre – no habrá ningún problema si quieres moverte o hacer alguna otra cosa – le comentaba a Misao mientras era seguido atentamente por la mirada de su esposo.

Pero eso si te digo Misao – mirándola seriamente – nada de saltar ni correr, tienes que tener mas quietud por la herida y por tu estado.

Esta bien – respondía de manera animada lo cual asustaba de sobremanera al doctor pues ya sabía como era la "comadreja".

Muchas gracias por todo doctor – agradecía Aoshi mientras lo acompañaba hacia la salida.

Espero no volver a hacer llamado de tanta urgencia – sonreía el doctor mientras volvía a tomar rumbo por las calles de Kyoto .

La mañana seguía su transcurso y en el Aoiya todo volvía a tener la normalidad que la caracteriza, claro definiendo la normalidad que acompaña a un clan ninja.

Hey Misao - saludaba alegremente Kuro mientras limpiaba los pasillos del restaurante – me alegro verte en mejor condiciones.

Muchas gracias, solo ando estirando mis piernas¿oye sabes en donde esta Okina?

Lo vi hace poco en el estudio y ¡para que lo necesitas? – preguntaba curioso al ver el interés de su Okashira por buscarlo.

No es nada de que te importe – con su fingida molestia se dirigió al estudio en donde vio a su esposo y a Okina conversando.

Mi Ángel que haces de pie – preguntaba Okina mientras veía como Aoshi le pasaba otra silla a su lado.

El doctor me dijo que podía caminar, además me sentía muy solita en la habitación

Nunca vas a cambiar – respondía el viejo jocosamente

Eso es cierto – respondía con una sonrisa – pero eso no es lo que me trae hablar contigo Jiya y tu también mi amorcito.

Dime de que nos quiere contar – replicaba el muchacho que aún se sentía incomodo por lo dicho por su esposa ya que Okina no le quitaba el ojo de encima (..._**¬¬**_...)

Anoche me di cuenta que al sujeto que me ataco tiene alguna relación con los ninjas que mataron a Hiroshi

Porque estas tan segura de ello – inquiría Okina de manera acusatoria, ya tenia alguna idea de lo que había pasado ya que Aoshi se lo había hecho saber.

Sus ataques son muy similares. Parecen que fueran de una misma familia Ninja

Porque aseguras que son ninjas Misao - afirmaba con su típico tono de voz.

Aunque conozca poco de estos temas, me fije que su cuerpo era demasiado liviano para ser un luchador callejero, además las armas que utilizaba no son para nada corrientes .

Buen punto –señalaba su esposo mientras miraba a okina que también analizaba la situación.

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora – respondía Misao mirando de reojo a su esposo.

Necesito que envíes esto a Tokio lo mas pronto posible – sacaba un sobre de su dogi – es importante que lo entreguen a la dirección que esta escrita.

Puedo saber a quien se la has enviado – inquiría Okina con intriga

Eso lo sabrán a su debido tiempo – lo dijo saliendo de la habitación

Esta mujer cada vez me asusta mas – contestaba el consternado esposo saliendo del estudio.

Eso si que es verdad – el pobre anciano solo pudo ver como las dos personas que mas extrañamente se comportaban sobre la faz de la tierra se retiraban de su vista.

Para quien era la carta Misao – preguntaba su esposo en un tono curioso , algo que le pareció un poco raro.

Celoso Shinomori – le preguntaba su esposa en un tono seductor al que el no se podía resistir

Para nada, solo quería saber – mostrando total indiferencia, pero su esposa sabia que su curiosidad no tenia limites.

La carta va para Saitou – respondía con total tranquilidad – solamente que el me pidió e que las siguiera enviando a otra dirección diferente a la estación de policía

Y para que quiere hablar ese sujeto contigo – preguntaba asustado, preguntándose que mas le ocultaría su esposa.

No te alteres, no es nada del otro mundo – se sentó bajo la sombra, mientras su esposo hacia lo mismo .

Sabes... Aoshi me estas asustando – miraba con fingida sorpresa los cuestionamientos de su esposo – de a cuando acá te preocupa todo esto

Me preocupa desde que tu estés involucrada – hablaba en un tono de voz que no dejaba excusas en su esposa.

No le des importancia, solamente me pidió un favor que viniendo de él jamás pensé que realizaría – hablaba mirando seriamente a su esposo.

Que te pidió – la curiosidad mata al gato

Que le ayude a encontrar a su hija

* * *

Dejen sus reviews por favor son muy importante para mi, sean malas o buenas

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


End file.
